


there in the aftermath of honesty

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: It’s a surprise to all of them when Alexis enters a moment later, opening the door and stepping inside, and Patrick doesn’t know her too well just yet, but he can tell somethings off.  There’s something sad in her expression and she enters cautiously, with slow steps. Usually she strolls in like she owns the place, but tonight she seems uncomfortable.Alexis exists somewhere outside of the group of the three of them and Patrick never really thought about that until this moment, but maybe it’s a problem.(a little au scene set at the end of 4x11 with slight spoiler for 4x12 based on my own interpretation of ep summary)





	there in the aftermath of honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and very much au but I’ve wanted to give Alexis a hug since Tuesday, and this is the best way I could think of to do that.

Somehow, most evenings at the Apothecary seem to end with Stevie, David, and Patrick sitting around and unwinding after a long day of work, alcohol in hand. It’s become a predictable routine that Patrick looks forward to, so he’s happy to see both of them sitting around and idly talking  when he gets back from his trip.

 

He sits down next to David and David leans over and gives him a kiss and if his response is to pull him a little closer and deepen it, it’s because they haven’t seen each other in two day and that’s the longest they’ve gone apart.  He can’t help himself.

 

He might have a slight problem.

 

Stevie wolf whistles enthusiastically, with a ”friendly reminder that I’m still here!” and David rolls his eyes in her direction.

 

Patrick just shrugs.  “Had to make up for lost time.”

 

Stevie laughs.  “Gross.”

 

It’s a surprise to all of them when Alexis enters a moment later, opening the door and stepping inside, and Patrick doesn’t know her too well just yet, but he can tell somethings off.  There’s something sad in her expression and she enters cautiously, with slow steps. Usually she strolls in like she owns the place, but tonight she seems uncomfortable.

 

Alexis exists somewhere outside of the group of the three of them and Patrick never really thought about that until this moment, but maybe it’s a problem.

 

“Here, take my seat,” he says, getting off of the box and sitting on the floor between David’s feet.

 

David runs a hand through Patrick’s hair, but he’s looking at Alexis.  “What brings you here? I called you during the lotion crisis dad fabricated, but you said you were too busy with singles week prep?  Suddenly found some free time?”

 

(Patrick had gotten a total of twenty-two voicemails about that whole fiasco, each higher-pitched and more entertaining than the last)

 

“Well, I was very busy. I’m a professional, too, now.   I wanted to talk to you, David, but I guess I’ll talk to the three of you.  I just did something...kind of crazy.” She falls silent and picks at her sleeve, looking around, avoiding their gazes.  

 

“Whatever it is, just rip off the bandaid,” Stevie says, as she passes Alexis the bottle of wine she’s been holding. “This will help.”

 

Alexis sets the bottle on the floor, and takes a deep breath.  

 

“Well, I was talking to Mutt and we were in his barn and he tried to kiss me and I stopped him, because don’t get me wrong, he’s a fantastic kisser, like he does this thing with his tongue where he just-“

 

“TMI,” David interjects.

 

Alexis shoots him a look but skips past whatever she was about to say: “Anyway, it made me realize that things have changed for me and I don’t want that anymore, and all I want is…..Ted.  I love _Ted_.  I really love him.  And that’s why I’ve been so distracted lately.  So I went to his office and I told him that I loved him.”

 

“Why would you do _that_?” Patrick can’t see David’s face from his spot on the floor, but his tone is horrified -- his voice barely above a whisper, and they all know Ted is dating Heather, but it seems like maybe there’s more to his reaction than the thought of that.  

 

“Because I _had to_ .  I just had to. He just had to know, you know?” She swallows and looks to the side and her voice starts to falter. “And I’m really glad I did it but he said he didn’t know what to say and I know I _can’t_ expect him to say it back because Heather is _perfect_ and he’s with her and he should be because that’s the right journey for him, obviously, but I just really wanted him to say it back.” She’s crying now, and David still looks mildly disturbed but he stands up and walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug that’s only a little awkward, and she _melts_ into him and puts her head on his shoulder, and it’s incredibly sweet.

 

Patrick can remember David telling him about how he used to worry about Alexis, and David has never stopped, but at least now he’s around to be there when she does fall apart.

 

When they pull apart, David doesn’t say anything but he sits down on the box Alexis was sitting on, pulling her down next to him. Patrick hands her a box of tissues, and David shoots him a grateful look.  

 

“Well, I think you’re brave,” Stevie says, and there’s no sarcasm in her voice. “Like I’m not convinced I’m capable of real true love for another human being myself, but if I were, I don’t think I could do that.”

 

“I think it’s good you told him,” Patrick says. “Telling people how you feel is a good thing, and now he knows.  If you love someone, they should know that you love them.”

 

Alexis nods and sniffs and smiles just slightly but David’s giving him a weird look, tense and kind of stressed and full of something that Patrick can’t place.  

 

 _Oh_.

 

He’s never told David that he loves him.  

 

David _has_ to know that Patrick loves him.   

 

Right?

 

He’s shown David that he loves him so many ways, but he’s never actually said the words.  

 

David gets up to get Alexis a wine glass and Patrick looks to Stevie for a moment, and it’s like she can _tell_ what he’s thinking, because she shakes her head.  

 

This is not the moment.

 

So he pushes that aside for the time being and takes the glass from David, filling it up and handing it to Alexis.  They distract her with stories of obnoxious customers, and tales of dates gone wrong and anything else they can think of to keep her mind off of it, for a while.  By the time they leave, her eyes are still sad, but she seems a little lighter.

 

When Patrick drops them off at the motel, David kisses him before he opens the door.  “I missed you while you were at...whatever that was.”  


Patrick laughs.  He knew David wasn’t listening when he explained the point of his trip.  “I missed you too.”

 

It’s not an “I love you” but it’s enough for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr -- say hi! @davidrosed


End file.
